


Привет, Джеймс.

by jamie_lee



Category: From Paris with Love (2010), Live Free or Die Hard (2007)
Genre: Awkwardness, Crossover, M/M, Meeting the Parents
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-03
Updated: 2012-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-30 13:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/332127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamie_lee/pseuds/jamie_lee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Люси Макклейн есть брат. Только зовут его Джеймс.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Привет, Джеймс.

**Author's Note:**

> для Нима.

До этого самого вечера Рис был твердо убежден, что все самое плохое с ним произошло в те два дня, когда он узнал правду о своей невесте. Уж больно те сорок восемь часов были богаты на события, большую часть из которых хотелось попросту выбросить из головы. Он жил в Нью-Йоркской квартире Уэкса уже больше двух недель, расхаживая по комнатам в старых домашних штанах, которые захватил с собой из Парижа, а Уэкс бормотал под нос что-то вроде "а до свадьбы она носила макияж и не делала при мне маску". Рис его игнорировал, потому что с некоторого времени научился не поддаваться на глупые провокации. Рису было очень скучно, потому что на задание его с собой Уэкс не брал, у него уже была партнерша, которая, цитируя его приятеля, "яйца мне отгрызет, если я попробую отстранись ее от дела, а тебе ведь дороги мои яйца, а?"  
Ну вот примерно таким боком и вышло, что Рис умирал от бездействия (от статистики его уже порядочно мутило), когда Уэкс заявил, что ему необходима помощь хакера, и один знакомый детектив, с который они работали пару раз, подсказал ему одного такого. Рису сразу фамилия Фаррелл показалась подозрительно знакомой, словно он слышал ее от кого-то, но он проигнорировал предупредительный колокольчик у себя в голове. Мало ли в Нью-Йорке этих самых Фарреллов.   
Задрот задротом, но милый, всплыли в памяти слова младшей сестры, и Рис почувствовал мимолетный укол вины - за столько времени не навестил семейство, да только если туда пойдешь, обязательно натолкнешься на отца, которого он пока не готов был видеть. Ладно, хорошо, он просто не хотел его видеть, спасибо большое.  
Фаррелл действительно оказался задротом, с волосами такой длины, какую Рис себя даже в старших классах не позволял. Но при этом он точно знал, что ответить на саркастические высказывания Уэкса.  
\- О, поверьте, я от Джона и не такой слышу, - он вроде как говорил с ними двумя, но создавалось впечатление, что обращался он непосредственно к Рису. - Шкет, ты пьешь слишком много энергетиков. Шкет, сколько можно сидеть в компьютере. Кстати, ничего не трогайте.  
Последняя реплика уже относилась непосредственно к Уэксу, потянувшемуся к фигурке т600, стоящей у левой колонки.  
В общем, ничто не предвещало беды, Рис изображал мебель и кивал в нужных местах, пытаясь вспомнить, где все же слышал о этом самом Мэттью.  
\- Слышь, шкет, к тебе должен знакомый мой зайти, - объявил знакомый голос с порога, и Рис разом почувствовал, как побелел. Нет, просто нет. Такого не может быть. Такое бывает только в плохих голливудских комедиях с Эштаном Катчером в главной роли. Никто из присутствующих на него не тянул.  
\- Мы уже, - опередив Фаррелла ("Джимми, этот чувак, ну, который жизнь мне спас, он задрот компьютерный, но милый," - вещала в трубку Люси, пока Джеймс чистил пистолет). - Здорово, Макклейн.  
\- Уэкс, - поприветствовал его Макклейн, и Рис постарался раствориться в кресле. Он мечтал о том, чтобы на город напали террористы, инопланетяне, коммунисты - да кто угодно, лишь бы самый невезучий детектив полиции отправился заниматься обычным делом, спасать мир.  
Ничего это не произошло.  
Самое ужасное, подумал Рис, рассматривая их со своего кресла, это то, как эти двое похожи. Это какое-то фрейдистское отклонение с уклоном в гейство. Видимо, если ты трахаешься с мужиком, ты, как и девочка, подсознательно стараешься найти кого-то, похожего на отца.  
\- Джеймс? - удивленно спросил Макклейн, и Рис обреченно поднял на него взгляд.  
\- Джеймс? - заинтересованно повторил Фаррелл, а Уэкс вопросительно вздернул бровь. - Только не говори, что это твой сын  
\- Я рад, что познакомился со своей мачехой, - Рис очень хотел бы, чтобы его голос звучал саркастично, но получалось у него плохо. - Младше меня.  
\- Старше, - сухо заметил Макклейн, поджимая нижнюю губу. - А я, значит, с невесткой уже давно знаком.  
\- Смею предположить, что невестка в этом случае...  
\- Шкет.  
Рис неожиданно для себя нервно рассмеялся и зажал рот руками, потому что не знал, что можно сделать еще. Его разрывало от хохота, потому что, серьезно.  
Хуже вечера предположить было трудно.  
\- Значит так, - Фаррелл встал из-за стола, хлопнув в ладоши. - Семейство Макклейнов, брейк. Джон, бери Уэкса и идите на кухню, постарайтесь ничего там не разрушить. Джеймс пусть останется тут, иначе его удар хватит. Все претензии выскажите друг другу позже, когда это не будет мне мешать.  
Уэкс и Макклейн на удивление беспрекословно послушались его, и единственное, о чем думал в тот момент Рис, о Господи, не наговорите друг другу того, за что мне будет хотеться выпустить себе в лоб пулю от стыда.  
\- Слушай, - вдруг протянул Фаррелл, - я думал, это девушки выбирают себе мужчин, похожих на отца.  
Рис мучительно сильно захотел открутить т600 голову.


End file.
